Loving a Magically Impossible Affair
by skyryder
Summary: What if Lyon and Juvia had met pre-time skip? Lyon x Juvia


Loving a Magically Impossible Affair

Summary: What if Lyon and Juvia had met pre-time skip? Lyon x Juvia

Setting: Around Fantasia – Chapter 128

Characters: Juvia, Lyon, Gray & cameo by Lamia Scale Team Lyon

Warnings: OOC

_A/N: I received a review on my other story 'Just Visiting' asking for more Lyon and Juvia scenes to be added to that fic. I read my story over again… and decided it was impossible. Sorry!_

_So instead, I created a what-if story about what might have happened if Lyon had met Juvia when she had just joined Fairy Tail and was less attached to both Gray and her guild. _

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia were standing on a Fantasia float as the king of ice and the queen of water. Juvia's water was being frozen by Gray's molding magic to create elaborate spirals and letters spelling out their guild's name. They were nearly at the end of the parade, for which Gray was glad. He had used a lot of magic during Fantasia and he was starting to feel a little tired.<p>

"By the way, we're having a party at the guild after we finish the parade," Gray told Juvia.

"Is Juvia invited?"

"Of course!" Gray laughed. "Everyone is!"

As the float turned the last corner, Gray thought he saw a familiar shade of silver hair moving in the crowd.

Gray blinked. It looked like the spiky hair of his former senior pupil, Lyon. Gray jumped off the float and started running after it.

"Gray-sama! Where are you going?" Juvia asked, surprised.

"I think I see someone I know!" Gray shouted. "Lyon!"

"Who?"

"An old acquaintance. Someone I've known since I was a kid!" Gray yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Gray chased after Lyon and his friends, as they moved farther and farther away. Gray desperately pushed through the crowd, trying not to lose sight of them. When he was a close enough distance, Gray called out Lyon's name.<p>

"Lyon!"

"Gray?" Lyon turned around in surprise.

Lyon waited for Gray to catch up. Not knowing what to say about this unexpected meeting, Gray was silent, as was Lyon. Only the ragged sound of Gray's breathing filled the silence.

Seeing the two together, Yuka, Toby and Sherry smiled amongst themselves.

"Lyon, we're going ahead!" Yuka said, turning to leave.

Sherry waved at them. "Lyon-sama! Please enjoy your time with your fellow pupil."

With Lyon's friends gone, Gray found it easier to speak.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see Fantasia."

"Did you like it?" Gray asked eagerly.

"It wasn't bad." Lyon tried to keep his voice neutral but he was smiling.

Gray would have liked to continue chatting with Lyon but their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud female voice.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out, waving at him.

Lyon turned to look at the source of the feminine voice and felt his heart skip a beat. Standing a few meters away was a gorgeous girl with short blue hair. She must have been taking part in Fantasia, because she was wearing a fancy princess costume and a tiara. Lyon had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

"So this is what they call love at first sight," Lyon said, rushing past Gray toward Juvia.

"What?" Gray asked, spinning around to see where Lyon was heading. Gray could only stare in astonishment as his senior pupil grabbed Juvia by the shoulders and suddenly confessed his love.

"I've fallen in love with you," Lyon told Juvia. "May I ask your name?"

"What the hell are you saying to Juvia!" Gray shouted. "Lyon, have you gone insane?"

"Juvia? That's a lovely name," Lyon said, his eyes never leaving Juvia's. "It suits you."

Juvia, for her part, just gaped at the stunning silver haired man in front of her. She had come looking for Gray, but was instead being held by a handsome stranger who was dressed like a prince. Moreover, if her ears hadn't deceived her, the handsome stranger has just told her that he loved her.

"Do you have time right now?" Lyon asked, releasing his hold on her. "Because I would really like to treat you to dinner."

Then without waiting for an answer, Lyon draped his arm over Juvia's shoulders and began leading her towards an expensive-looking restaurant.

The turn of events was so shocking for Gray that he stood frozen in one spot. He stared as Lyon and Juvia entered a nearby restaurant. Gray shook his head, trying to get his brain to start working again. After a few moments, Gray recovered and started heading towards to same restaurant.

While Gray cared about Lyon, the last time they had spent any significant time together was over ten years ago. Lyon had changed a lot since then and Gray wasn't sure he knew who the real Lyon was anymore.

As a child, Lyon had been a kind senior pupil who had taken care of him. They had fought almost daily, but back then, Gray had thought of Lyon as the big brother he never had.

On Galuna Island, however, Lyon had been pretty close to pure evil. This was the man who ordered the destruction of an entire village. He was ruthless enough to stab Gray, his former junior pupil. He was willing to revive Deliora at the cost of killing their former teacher for the sake of fulfilling his ambitions. Gray wouldn't even let his worst enemy (Natsu) alone with that Lyon.

Without knowing Lyon's true intentions, Gray could not rest. Gray had to make sure Juvia wouldn't get hurt by Lyon. He barely knew her, but sometimes Juvia seemed to be more naïve than even Lucy. Gray was protective of all of his female guildmates, whether young or old, newly joined or long time members. Gray was not going to let anyone harm a member of Fairy Tail on his watch.

* * *

><p>Over dinner, Lyon spoke highly of Juvia's beauty and occasionally reached across the table to touch her hand. They shared stories about their respective childhoods and their guilds. It appeared that they had a lot in common. Both of them had tragic pasts, recently joined new guilds and had been saved from darkness after battling Gray. All these similarities caused Juvia to feel close to Lyon. Although they had just met, Juvia began to feel as if they had known each other for ages.<p>

Moreover, Lyon was exceptionally handsome and Juvia could feel her heart pounding every time their eyes met.

What was wrong with her? Juvia thought to herself. She had been secretly chasing Gray for months. The entire time, Juvia had fancied herself to be in love with Gray, who had stopped her rain.

Yet after one date, now she was in love with Lyon?

How could her heart be so fickle? Juvia wondered.

Yet Juvia knew she had never felt happier as she did at this moment. Lyon looked at her like she was the only woman in the room and she could feel his love in every word, glance and touch.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she suddenly noticed Gray sitting alone at a dinner table. He was hiding behind a menu but she could tell he was staring at them. Juvia felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame.

"Juvia can't do this!" Juvia said suddenly, bursting into tears. "Juvia is so sorry, Lyon-sama!"

While Lyon looked on in shock, Juvia ran out of the restaurant crying. Throwing some money on the table, Lyon tried to follow her.

Gray jumped out in front of Lyon, temporarily blocking his path.

"What the hell did you do to Juvia?" Gray yelled at him. "Why did you make her cry?"

"Get out of my way, Gray!" Lyon said, irritated. Lyon shoved Gray aside and chased after Juvia. Gray was in hot pursuit.

Juvia had run into a nearby park and was standing near the forest.

Gray stopped chasing Lyon and tried to stay a fair distance away. Gray climbed onto a tall tree to get a better look at Lyon and Juvia.

"Juvia!" Lyon called out as he approached her. "Why did you leave the restaurant?"

"Lyon-sama," Juvia said, sounding upset. "Juvia is an evil woman, who is unworthy of your love!"

"Juvia, what are - "

"Please, Lyon-sama! Punish Juvia!" Juvia said, turning around and shaking her derrière at him.

Normally, if a woman was sticking her butt in the air and begging to have it slapped, Lyon would have done it, no questions asked. He knew women had needs after all. But today, Lyon hesitated.

If Juvia was really The One, they would have their whole lives to do that type of thing. There was no need to rush.

He walked around Juvia and crouched down in front of her.

"Juvia," Lyon said seriously as he held out his hand. "Please stand up."

After he pulled Juvia up, Lyon put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Juvia, I hope you don't think I'm too prude," Lyon said apologetically, his cheeks slightly pink. "But I prefer to wait to until at least the third date to do those sorts of things."

Juvia shook her head, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Please forget what Juvia said! Juvia didn't mean to imply that she is a loose woman who would ask anyone that!"

"Don't feel embarrassed, Juvia," Lyon whispered as he tenderly stroked her cheek. "I would never think lowly of you for having such desires."

Juvia put her hand over his and closed her eyes. Lyon took that as a positive sign and leaned down to kiss her. Just before his lips met hers, Juvia opened her eyes and turned her head. She shivered as Lyon's lip brushed against the side of her chin instead. Realizing what happened, Lyon pulled back in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Lyon apologized stiffly. "It appears I have made a mistake."

"No, that's not it at all!" Juvia said, bursting into tears again.

"Juvia doesn't deserve to be kissed by Lyon-sama. Juvia is not worthy of that!" Juvia sobbed. "Juvia only deserves the harshest possible punishment."

Lyon was shocked at Juvia's sudden emotional outburst. "What is this punishment you keep referring too? Why do you need to be punished?"

"Juvia is an evil woman who only brings misery to others!" Juvia wailed, as her tears rained down. "A water seductress, who is coming between two very close childhood friends!"

"I'm confused," Lyon said. "Who exactly are you coming between?"

"You and Gray-sama, of course!" Juvia cried.

"Gray and I spent ten years not talking. I only met Gray by accident a few months ago," Lyon told her. "Then I wounded him badly enough to permanently scar him. Gray tried to kill me by freezing me for life."

"So I'm sure whatever it is you think you've done, it's no match for what Gray and I have done to ourselves," Lyon said, as he wiped away the last of Juvia's tears.

"I love you, Juvia," Lyon said, looking deeply into Juvia's eyes. "Do you think in time, you will learn to love me?"

Lyon's kindness touched her heart, but there were so many obstacles to their love.

"Juvia already does!" Juvia exclaimed. "But we cannot be together!"

"Why not?" Lyon asked, surprised.

Juvia looked at Lyon sadly. "We are from two different guilds. We will not be able to see each other often. Being from rival guilds makes our love as tragic as Romeo and Juliet."

Juvia then added, "And it is obvious from Gray-sama's stalking of you tonight that he is madly in love with you!"

Gray nearly fell out of the tree he was sitting in.

"Juvia owes everything to her savior Gray-sama!" Juvia said, tears welling up in her eyes again. "By loving you, Juvia is hurting him in the worst possible way!"

"If Juvia chooses to be with Lyon-sama, Gray-sama will be heartbroken. When everyone at Fairy Tail finds out Juvia has hurt Gray-sama by stealing his one true love, they will all hate Juvia!" Juvia sobbed. "Juvia will never be able to show her face at Fairy Tail again!"

"Then come with me to Lamia Scale!" Lyon said, holding out his hand. "We may not be as powerful as Fairy Tail right now but with the both of us, we can make our guild stronger."

"Choose Lamia Scale and me, Juvia!" Lyon implored. "I swear to you Juvia, that you will not regret it!"

Juvia stared at Lyon in shock. She had not thought of that idea. That solved everything!

Juvia knew from experience that nothing was worse than seeing a victorious love rival day in and day out. Without his rival, Juvia, in Fairy Tail, Gray-sama's wounded heart would heal much faster. Moreover, Juvia will be able to see Lyon-sama everyday from now on.

"Yes, Lyon-sama!" Juvia agreed happily. "Juvia will join Lamia Scale!"

Juvia jumped into Lyon's arms and kissed him.

Juiva felt bad for choosing her own happiness over Gray-sama's and abandoning the friends she had just made at Fairy Tail. Hopefully they will find it in their hearts to forgive her one day. But she could no longer hold back her feelings. Juvia will live for love.

* * *

><p>Feeling that his spying was no longer necessary, Gray turned to look down at the new couple for the last time. Gray nearly gagged at what he saw. No one needed to see such a torrid love scene involving their brother. Gray jumped off the tree quickly, ready to leave.<p>

"Lyon and Juvia. Who would have thought?" Gray muttered to himself, shaking his head.

After watching Lyon and Juvia for the past little while, Gray had seen enough. Whether they were crazy in love or just plain crazy, he couldn't decide. But Juvia seemed happy and so did Lyon.

As it looked like he wasn't needed anymore, Gray began running back towards the guild. He had already spent the last few hours worrying for nothing and Gray was eager to get back and join the party.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I think personality-wise, Lyon might be a better match for Juvia than Gray. But love is sometimes more about timing than compatibility, so it's too bad (for Lyon) they didn't meet up earlier. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_PS I couldn't think of a good title for this story. So the title is made from LAMIA (Scale) as a tip off to the guild Juvia ends up joining in this alternate timeline. Lol_


End file.
